vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-11
Chipz POV 6/11/18-6/12/18, episode title: Nothing Without You Lanfear nurses Chipz back into feeling better as they talk about things. Lanfear makes sure to ask several times how he is feeling and even that she tried to get Kimple to come to where they are to help, but no response. Ultimately Lanfear writes that this collapsing from the previous day must be because of the glow on his hands. Lanfear writes that she will agree to go on a date with Chipz if he will go with her to talk to Kimple about his condition. Chipz retorts that he is okay with that condition so long as Kimple does not interrupt their date. In the end, Chipz suggests a kiss on the cheek, instead. Chipz is able to get up, though he does cough after standing and while walking. Two two embrace one another and Chipz says they should get going, as he opens a portal for 'where it all began'... a table for two. The two spend some time at this jazz bar, at a window overlooking a beautifully lit city. They drink some champagne as Chipz eats some crunchy food. They do a toast to better times and discuss the condiments on the table. Chipz continues to eat, clearly the... sickness or condition he is suffering from driving his hunger. Chipz successfully guesses that her favorite food is fish. Including catfish. She says she enjoys all fish, prepared any way. This conversation arises after Chipz says that 'we spend all of this time together, but I hardly ask you any questions.' Chipz asks Lanfear if she is an avid reader and she shakes her head yes. She writes that her favorite genre is the Fantasy genre. Chipz after talking some more says "I'm gonna marry you. Oh... Sorry." Lanfear just holds her hands up to her face and laughs. Lanfear takes another seat and the questioning/banter continues. Lanfear is asked if she was stranded on an island and could take one thing with her, what would she take... and she responds with... a boat. Chipz says that she is so smart and laughs. He goes on to compliment her some more, her taste included. Lanfear's favorite anime based on rewatchability is determined to be Stein's;Gate After much deliberation... it is determined that her favorite romance anime is Golden Time. After they both sit back down, Chipz and Lanfear talk about them not having time to relax recently. And that they don't want to lose sight of what matters. Chipz thanks her for coming out with him. Chipz continues to drink more. Chipz had a question he was going to ask but ultimately decides not to. He then decides to ask what Lanfear and her sister do for a living, work wise, for example. Lanfear shakes her head to having a job. Chipz asks if she takes care of her sister and Lanfear nods again. There is a small discussion about how often she sees Kimple and it's determined that she's almost always there. Lanfear shares that Kimple writes fanfiction, and that it is a fact, then goes on to write that she leaves them all over her home. When asked what the content of the fan-fictions are, Lanfear covers her mouth laughing. Obviously questionable content, sometimes. Chipz remarks that he will have to ask her about it some time. Chipz jokes about Kimple being a grandma. Lanfear writes for him to do it and see what happens. They laugh about it. They then go on to talk about potential favorite movies and that the night is late. Lanfear's eyes are squinty, and really appealing to Chipz. They go on to Lanfear writing that it is good to see he has gained an appetite. Lanfear asks if he has regained strength. Chipz says yes. Then coughs. They talk for a little while longer, Lanfear's eyes really giving Chipz a hard time looking at her because of how appealing they are to him. After she stops giving him those eyes he notes that she went from the sexy cat to the cute cat. Then they go to another map surrounded by snow capped mountains. They play hide and seek with Lanfear in her cute/goth outfit that has a fan. Chipz offers her catnip if she lets him find her. He searches for some time. Eventually he says he will buy her fish and catnip if she comes out. Eventually he gives up and turns off the clones. And he says that Lanfear wins.(edited) During their celebratory talk, hundreds of clones of Kimple appear, denoting her presence. Chipz is left speechless until he says, "I thought she wasn't going to interrupt this date. This turned from a beautiful dream into my worst nightmare." Kimple says this is a nice game. Then they talk for a little while, Chipz saying that he figured Kimple would have been busy and he's surprised to see her. He says he thought she would be busy writing her fan fictions. Eventually, Kimple ignores his banter and asks Chipz how he has been feeling lately. They decide to go somewhere else to talk about it. Lanfear checks his temperature and he says he is okay. Lanfear signs that she is worried about him and he says he knows. They go to the world that Kimple creates a portal to. After Kimple moves the world around to a grayscale-rocky cavern, Chipz begins his tale of his condition. He apologies to Lanfear saying that when she saw him collapse was not the first time. The first time was much shorter, maybe only two minutes. Chipz stumbles around his words and Kimple asks him if he is sure it isn't anything serious. Chipz says he will be fine. Kimple tells Lanfear... that she believes they should talk in private and that this would be for the best. Kimple tells Lanfear to go home. Chipz is saddened. He asks if Lanfear can call him later, Kimple then begins to ask him questions. She says that she was looking at the archives and checking other people's perspectives. She notes that something was different in his. She goes on to say that Chipz' book in the archive... has stopped. It has been stopped since the time of the first test with Kimple. Chipz questions what that means. Kimple goes on to say that he is being affected by the other cycles, and that maybe his meta data is leaking out. Chipz assumes that is bad. Kimple states that, basically, he is deteriorating. Chipz laughs and looks up at the sky, then begins to laugh louder. Chipz says 'of course.' Kimple says that she does not know how to fix this, and that it has not happened before. Chipz says since there is no data, maybe they don't need to be all doom and gloom about it. Maybe it's just a glitch, right? He shakes his head up and down to Kimple. Kimple states that she hopes. Chipz asks Kimple what happens to someone's book when they become a guardian. Kimple says that, normally, it will be moved to the next cycle. Chipz tries to bring sense to it. Says that they don't have data and that the almighty Kimple doesn't know what’s happening, right? Kimple says 'Not right now.' Chipz says we still have hope, and that they don't need to worry about it right now. Kimple says, "That there is always hope. But let's see how long it can carry." Chipz says "I'm gonna be honest, I'm getting pissed about your books... I'm not gonna get pissed... If I become a guardian... I mean things sound like they'll be fine, right? Regardless of whatever?" Kimple says that she does not think so, that his book has already stopped. Chipz says maybe it needs a jump start and that it just needs more data. Kimple says they do not work like that. Chipz questions what that even means, and that if he is supposed to just sit here. Kimple interrupts saying she is not even sure how he is here. Chipz says "I don't care whatever the fuck I need to do. I'll write that shit in manually if I have to. But it's not gonna stop me. I'm gonna be a fucking guardian, and I'm gonna fucking protect her. Because that's why I'm here." Kimple responds “'We can only hope. There is nothing else I can do.” Chipz says he's not going to just roll over, he's going to continue doing what he needs to do. Kimple says that she is not sure how long, the amount of time they have or if it is even a matter of time at this point. Chipz asks why she is doom and glooming this. That she doesn't even know what's going on. Kimple says that she fears for so long that I have known everything, but now, I don't. Kimple says she fears the unknown. Chipz mentions that almost makes Kimple human. Kimple says, "Nevertheless, now you know." Chipz, a little angrily, "I'm not angry. So basically what you're sayin..." Kimple says "I'm not sure Lanfear should know." Chipz says, "No... Please no, she'll just worry too much. She needs to take care of herself." Kimple says "That is what I was thinking." Chipz says that this is a you and me thing. Because let's be honest, technically what you're saying is that it's your fault. Kimple says he was not supposed to die. But in that moment she is not sure if he already was. Chipz shouts "The all powerful Kimple fucks over somebody! What a surprise!" Chipz continues, "Let's be honest, you don't even fucking care do you? Because what's a life, it's just another fucking book to you." He laughs and then stares into the greyscale stone. Then laughs more. "It's kinda comical, really... right? I mean... Things are finall..." Kimple interrupts, Chipz still laughing, "We don't know how to prevent it, but you need to stay in your senses for her." Chipz calms down some and then says, "Yeah..." He exhales and walks closer to Kimple, "I don't know... how to take this at this point, basically I'm being told that uh, essentially, GEE GEE! Right?! I mean, I guess it could be nice. Thanks Kimple for letting me know my book has stopped. That I should be dead but thank you. You put a fucking AXE THROUGH MY HEAD!" Kimple tells him to listen to himself. "What am I supposed to say, that I'm happy? I'm still here. How is somebody supposed to act?" Kimple says that he has always followed his heart and to follow it now, for her. Chipz calms down... "Yeah. Right. Phew..." Kimple says that if she can do something, she will. Chipz says that he knows. Kimple says that she is only the keeper of the archives, she won't change them. That she can't. Chipz shakes his head back and forth and speaks, almost sounding defeated, "Let's be honest, my life hasn't really been sugar canes and rainbows. What else is new. All I know is that I really love this girl. I'm gonna do what I gotta do and live my life to the fullest." Kimple says she is not sure what the test would do. Chipz says that he is going to retake the test and Kimple says that they can retry in time. Chipz says he needs to prepare. Repeating himself, again. Kimple says that if she did not care, that she would not have told him this. Chipz ultimately says he is fine. Kimple asks if he would like to go to her. He looks left and right, and then says, "Yeah.. I..." Kimple states again that she cannot know. Chipz says he knows and begins to cry, sniffling. He then says that they will find a way and that there is always a way. Kimple tells him to request from her, and he does so. Chipz says to Kimple, "Hey uh...Thanks... I guess for letting me know." Kimple again moves the scenery and says "This is an excellent place to look. It is not the easiest to use, but you can observe." She then changes the scenery over and over, checking out different landscapes and scenarios. Chipz just views everything alongside her. Kimple then says, "I'm going to return." Chipz says he is going to go to her. But by the time he gets there, Kimple is already there with Lanfear. When Chipz sees her, he leaves and goes up the stairs away. He holds his fist to the wall before punching it, trying to calm himself down. He then goes to join the two, looking out over the city. Chipz says that she looks to be doing good. Lanfear writes 'really!'. Kimple suggests taking the night easy, considering the complexity of the rest of the night. Chipz asks what she has in mind and Kimple says nothing in particular. Kimple says since she has been so busy, it would be nice to relax. Asking them if they agree. Chipz says yeah and that he and Lanfear have just wanted to spend some time together. Now more than ever. Lanfear is happy about this. Lanfear expresses concern, asking via writing if everything is alright? Chipz says everything is fine for now. Lanfear writes that she is glad. Kimple has since opened a portal to an art gallery and they go through it together. When they arrive Chipz says everything is going to be okay and that he's sorry for worrying her, and that they should look around. Lanfear stops him by writing that she's just happy that he's alright. Chipz begins crying and immediately hugs her. Chipz lets go and say, "I mean, how could I not be? I'm next to perfection right here!" He expresses this by pointing at her up and down. They are both shocked that Kimple is giving them space, Chipz claims she must be a changed woman. His nose is stuffy from crying, but he has calmed down. They look at art, Lanfear expresses that she may buy one of them. Chipz asks where she would hang it and she writes that that is a good question. They then move on to another painting and discuss more. They converse over art for a long time. The more art they look at, the more depressing their outlooks on the pieces become. They begin to express loss and sadness, forgotten times. Though they continue to look at more art. Eventually they come to a piece where they discuss the piece... the woman in it has purpose and looking to the future. Chipz begins to compare the previous pieces. Shattered hopes... and then back to this one. Then they go to another piece and continue their conversation. This piece is about living in the moment. Chipz says that living in the moment is what he and Lanfear should do, he then hugs her. The pair meet back up with Kimple and she asks if they would like to go somewhere else. Chipz says yeah. Kimple asks for them to let her find something. They go to a world with board games and a NekoPara art gallery. Chipz successfully completes the buzz wire game. They check out a few more games and Kimple invites Mimika. Chipz seemingly tries to keep his eyes off the chess board. Before leaving to check other things, Lanfear is staring at the chessboard. Chipz seems to hesitate before asking her if she can check something for him, and he pulls her away from the chessboard to check out the gallery and other things in the world. The two go check in with Mimika and Kimple playing a light board game and then Chipz asks Lanfear if she wants to sneak off with him. She agrees. They leave and return to the eternal garden map, which is no longer as dark. Chipz reminisces saying he kind of misses the exclusion of the old world. The two return to the pool that she helped him out of previously. "Just know, that no matter what happens. I love you." "I know I've been stupid and I've said a lot of stupid shit too. Can I say it now? Can I say it? Do I dare say it?" At this point he says that Lanfear’s heart is already his and laughs along with her. They spend time in the pool at the edge of the garden world, in their swimsuits. Eventually Chipz says, "Things might get complicated, hell, things are already complicated." Lanfear tries to lighten the mood by pawing the air and Chipz nods his head saying, "You know what... even if life said... Chipz, you don't get a tomorrow. I'm still happy." Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts